Elise Tales!
by ZealousSiren
Summary: When Elise isn't with Gunvolt on his missions what do Elise, Joule, and Lumen do? Goof off of course! Join our ladies as they enjoy their time without the Azure Striker. Takes place in the RhythmUniverse and each chapter is when GV isn't on a swordsmen hunt mission.
1. Where it hurts!

"I will not fail you, Gunvolt." Elise stared daggers at her opponent tempting it to make its move. She side-stepped left and right repeatedly to show that she meant business. Cracking her knuckles... then immediately shaking them to lose the pain that caused her. "Ow! Why did I-I mean ha! A-as if that would stop me! Gunvolt wants you so he'll get you! Prepare yourself!"

"Elise..." Joule face palmed.

"Huh?" stumbled on her feet after being interrupted.

"Please just grab any fish." She begged pointing to the group of people giving her the crazy eye.

"S-sorry!" She quickly bowed. "This is the first time I've ever went shopping!" She tried to explain. "I'm usually never like-" She tripped on the floor. "Ow..."

The crowed laughed and simply played it off as a girl having too much fun for her own good.

"Well... you certainly are the fine role model." Joule joked as she helped Elise up. "Why so dramatic anyways?"

"Well Gunvolt wants me to stay behind now. The best I can do for him is be your bodyguard and making sure we all have the best ingredients we can get!" She said with fire in her eyes.

"But we're only at the supermarket... this is so embarrassing though." Joule sweat-dropped. "Remind me to never take you to my school."

"S-sorry." Elise blushed in embarrassment. "I'll just take this one." She said grabbing the first fish she saw. "Yellow-tail? It looks good, and it's pretty big to. I bet it's really juicy as well."

"Mhmm..." A third voice voice intervened.

It was a creepy looking guy with a perverted look on his face. "Do you mind saying all that again, but slower?"

"Uh..." Elise and Joule eye twitched. Without a warning Joule stepped up and kicked the man right where the son don't shine!

"Ahh!" He screamed grabbing his assaulted area. Falling to the ground he went into the veto position.

"Joule!" Elise screeched.

"Gunvolt always said if I meet a guy who says something like that, I have to kick him where it hurts."

"Gunvolt said so?" Elise cocked her head.

"Yep! Without a doubt."

"Hmm," Elise thought for a moment. If Gunvolt said she should do it than it must be what he deserved right? It's not like he's dying. After conving herself she delivered a kick as well.

"Ow!" He screamed from the second blow.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Elise." Joule joked.

"Me neither." Elise pressed her two pointer fingers together. "Will he be alright?"

Both took a minute to look at the man grabbing his manhood trying to ease the pain. They then looked around to see that there wasn't anyone else in their aisle anymore.

"We should leave before someone sees this guy."

"O-okay." Elise said as she followed Joule.

"One more thing."

"Hmm?"

"We need to get you some new clothes." Joule pointed to her short light-blue dress.

Elise nervously pulled down the front of it. "I-I guess it is a little short."

"Yeah and pulling the front like that isn't helping." She pointed to her rear to show her that her underwear in the back was now showing! "Ahhh!" She screamed as she stopped her pulling.

"Exactly why you need some new clothes." Joule laughed.

"But we only have enough money for food."

"Oh do we?" A cat-like grin formed on Joule's face as she pulled out a credit card.

"That's..."

"Gunvolt's." Joule finished.

"How did you..."

"I'm just that good." She smiled as she walked off.


	2. Elise can't get a break

"G-gunvolt?" Elise timidly asked the blonde who currently walked out of the bathroom. The blonde was currently drying out his hair with a towel since he just got out of the bathroom.

"What is it Elise?" He rested the towel on his neck as he looked at her.

"O-oh… um…" She looked past him to Joule who was currently playing their game system. Right next to her was Lumen who was giving Elise signals that translated to 'You can do it! We've practiced! You know what to do!'.

"I was just wondering…" She began to rub her knees together nervously as she looked side to side as she tried her hardest not to look at his topless appearance. It was bad enough that the only other thing keeping him from being completely naked was the second towel wrapped around his waist.

"Elise…" Gunvolt's eyelids lowered as he tapped his right foot impatiently.

Elise looked back over to Lumen who was giving a different signal. 'ABORT! ABORT! MISSION OVER! RETREAT TO MOTHER BASE!'

This is mother base! Is what Elise wanted to shout out.

Gunvolt began to walk away until Elise shouted. "What's with that pose that you strike now and again?!"

Lumen facepalmed.

"What?!" Joule shouted as she looked at Elise. "Uh…" She stammered when she was caught.

"And here I thought you said you weren't interested in what she was going to ask." Lumen wasted no time teasing her.

"S-shut up!" She said back.

"I need guy friends." Gunvolt said under his breath.

"Well… I was always interested in that pose you do to." Joule admitted.

"Pose...? Oh, that's for charging... I do that to recharge my EP Energy. It's like a cue to help my mental focus... something like that." Gunvolt explained.

"Eee-peee-en-ne-ru-gii?" Joule repeated the words very slowly.

"What is that anyways, Gunvolt?" Elise found herself pretty interested in this 'EP Energy'.

"Electric Psycho Energy - That's the electrical energy born from my Adept power."

Joule frowned. "So that means it's not just a random cool pose, eh?"

Lumen patted her head. "She just hates having her hero's image damaged. The poor girl."

Elise tilted her head. "You do that on purpose?"

"It's something I use to cue myself so it's not wrong to give it that kind of recognition but...

If you think about it like that... I'm starting to want to exercise more control over doing it…"

Elise blushed and waved her hands frantically, afraid that she had offended him. "N-N-No! think it's cool! Super cool! I'm trying to think of one for myself actually!" No she wasn't… "For when I transformed." She is such a bad liar.

"Uh… Y-yeah." Joule tried to boost her up. "In fact, I'm making a pose for when I summon Lumen."

"There's no pose good enough to summon me."

"You are so difficult…"

"I don't think you need something like that anyways…" Gunvolt sighed.

"W-well thanks for the talk!" Elise was ready to move on as quickly as possible. "I think I', gonna turn in earl- WHA!" She tripped forward and grabbed the closest thing she could.

"Ow…" She grabbed the side of her head as she stood up on her knees.

"Oh my…" Lumen said as she cupped her mouth to keep herself from laughing with a blush on her face.

Joule was frozen in place like a statue… she even fell backwards and still kept the same position she had when she was sitting up.

What's up with them? Elise wanted to ask.

She turned her head forwards and her eyes widened. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-It's! Gunvolt's!" Her vision blurred from the object that was hanging in front of her. Eventually her blush consumed her and she fainted while falling backwards.

"I still don't get it…" Gunvolt shrugged as he put his towel back on. "Lumen help her okay?" He asked as he walked upstairs to change.

"No problem~" After a sight like that she had an unlimited supply of energy.

"Gah… ah…" Joule slowly stood up and groaned. "You know… you haven't even made a shirt comment in a while." She wanted to forget what happened as soon as possible.

"Oh yeah…" Lumen nodded. "I think I'm losing my touch."

Lumen began to laugh. "To think this all started because she couldn't go through with her original question. What's so hard about asking him to take her to Adepts R Us?"

* * *

 **Well Elise... you just can't help but get into those situations now can you? Adepts R Us xD I must be out of my mind. Well I hope you guys enjoyed. I thought we needed something on the funny side from the latest chapter of ShockingPersonality. I'm also going to hold a poll. Two to be exact.**

 **Poll 1: Should "Crazy Elise" be given a chance to survive?**

 **I've made like no secret of the fate of Dom-Elise. Seriously I can't picture how much I love the Elises. 3 different girls in one xD I hope my GF never reads this... plus I like to try and stray from the main game and because of all you guys it's not for nothing.**

 **Poll 2: Would you guys enjoy a lemon version of "VS Elise 2"? xD seriously. I'm wondering if some are mad at me for leaving it like that.**

 **Poll 3: Who else didn't cry at the end of RWBY this season? xD I'm sorry but... I might be heartless but... I was like "Meh" And put my sunglasses on as a explosion... well exploded behind me.**

 **Seeya guys later! Remember to favorite, follow, and review :D**

 **Elise: T-thank you all! /**


	3. Zeno has no luck

"Seeya guys later!" A energetic Zeno waves goodbye as he starts to leave the household of Gunvolt.

"It's good to see you again, Z-Zeno." Elise smiled and tilted her head sideways. "I hope to see you again."

"And bring me the next manga for… what's it called again?" Joule placed a finger under her chin. "Oh! Dragon ball Z!"

Zeno shook his hand in shame. "It's 'Dragon ball P'." He corrected her.

"What ever!" She fumed.

 _You so deserved what I put in your drink,_ She thought.

"Later Otaku man!" Aile said.

Gunvolt only gave him a weak wave as he watched the tv.

"I can't believe he beat me again!" Joule groaned as she jumped on the couch next to Gunvolt. "Gunvolt you were supposed to train me some more in Duper Smash Bros…" She weeped.

"I already told you that I wouldn't." He said as he continued watching.

"Well you know I have a condition where I hear 'no' as 'yes'..."

"Just how insensitive can you be, Gunvolt?" Aile joked as she laid down next to him.

"Don't you even start." Gunvolt shook his head.

Aile snickered as she opened one eye at Elise. She gave her a wink telling her it was time to start the operation.

 _I can do this, just like she said,_ Elise thought.

Elise walked directly in front of Gunvolt.

"Elise?" Gunvolt looked up at her in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

Elise took a deep breath and in a swift moment she sat on his lap. Aile balled her fist from a feeling of victory while Joule continued to play her Tentendo 3DO.

"Elise?" Gunvolt wasn't caught off guard. He looked left and right at Joule and Aile. "Well I guess there is nowhere else to sit. Unless you'd want to sit alone on the couch."

Elise trembled as she crossed her legs to keep her cool. She answered Gunvolt with a shake of her head. She turned her head towards him. "I'd… p-prefered to sit here."

 _Come on! Take the hit Shocker!,_ Aile yelled in her head.

"Alright, I don't mind."

If they weren't in this situation Aile and Elise would've fell over.

"Zeno comes here to play often but… what kind of person is he?" Joule asked.

"He looks like an irresponsible person, but... Even though he acts that way, he's one of QUILL's top-class Adepts. He's two years older, and we get along well... kinda. Because of how he always acts, it doesn't feel like he's my senior." Gunvolt laughed. That said, as one of QUILL's Adepts, there's a lot of missions and paperwork to do. Even though he doesn't show up often, the fact that he shows his face at all means he cares a lot about us."

"That look in your eyes, Gunvolt."

He tilted his head.

"You must really trust him."

"Not with everything." He said.

"And one would be?" He looked to the person who was currently sitting in his lap when she wasn't looking and he smirked.

"Ohhh." Joule smirked as well. She remembers why. The memory played back in Joule's head.

" _Hey Gunvolt," Zeno ran into the house. "How've you bee-mmmph!" His eyes widened as he accidently ran into a busty cleavage._

 _The poor girl's eyes widened as she looked at the man who had just ran into to. "Ahhhhh! Gunvolt!" She screamed._

 _His eyes widened. "W-w-wait! It's a misunderstandi-" A foot was crashed into his face knocking him back into the wall._

" _Gunvolt…" Zeno grabbed his face in pain. "It's me…"_

" _I know…" He responded back._

 _Elise whimpered as she grabbed her chest._

 _Zeno coughed into his hands as he dusted himself off. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-DAMN!" He just noticed how big they actually were! Not to mention her outfit! Why Gunvolt?!_

" _So…" Zeno looked to his side. "How old are you?" He instantly covered his mouth._

" _F-f-fourthteen." She squeaked._

" _God dammit." He hung his head in shame._

" _I should go…" He could feel Gunvolt piercing through him with his eyes._

" _I'll help you." Another kick was given, that knocked Zeno out of the door._

* * *

"Ahhh!" Elise screamed as she brought her knees closer together as she stood up. The blush on her face was on par with a tomato.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Gunvolt stood up and headed upstairs as Aile and Joule watched him in confusion.

"What the hell happened?" Aile asked.

Elise didn't say anything but instead retreated one hand to her rear. Slowly a small smile appeared on her face.

 _H-he does see me as a woman,_ She thought.

"Elise?" Joule asked.

Still not answering she followed Gunvolt upstairs. "I'm gonna take a nap to."

"What happened?" Joule asked.

"Nothing you need to know, Joule." Aile laughed.

* * *

 **Spicy! XD thanks for reading. BTW if it wasn't obvious most of these are based off of the conversation that Gunvolt and Joule have that weren't included in the first game on the 3DS.**

 **If you want to consider this canon to shockingpersonality then go ahead fellow perverts xD.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. Also if you haven't already why not check out my other stories in the Rhythm-Universe? Like ShockingPersonality Vol 1 and Chaos Friendship Vol 1.**


End file.
